Drum
|manga debut="Tenshinhan's Resolve" |anime debut="Prelude to Vengeance" |Race=Mutant Namekian |Date of birth=May 9, Age 753 |Date of death=May 9, Age 753 |Allegiance=King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect=King Piccolo (parent) Piano (sibling) Tambourine (sibling) Cymbal (sibling) Piccolo (sibling) }} is a Mutated Namekian, and King Piccolo's fourth son following his release. Appearance Drum is a large, ogre-ish, frog-like Namekian. He very much resembles his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings, as well as being much larger than Tambourine, with his structure being like his other brother Cymbal. Personality Drum, like all his siblings is ruthless, cruel, absolutely loyal to his father and family and believes his kind to be the superior species. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga Even though he is the shortest-lived son of King Piccolo, up to this point he was the strongest since King Piccolo created him when he was in his prime. King Piccolo spits him out when Tien Shinhan arrives to try and trap King Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave after King Piccolo had assumed control of Earth. King Piccolo creates Drum when Tien challenges King Piccolo to a fight, as the Demon King doesn't think that Tien is worth his time. Drum attacks Tien and clobbers him quite easily, but Tien does retaliate. At the beginning of the fight, Tien manages to kick him in the face. Later when Drum smashes Tien to the ground, Tien kicks him in the stomach, and then smashes him in the nose, causing it to bleed. Tien then attempts to crush Drum to no avail. Drum then starts to attack Tien, with little retaliation. At one point Tien uses the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but Drum runs in front of him causing Tien to trap him instead. King Piccolo then destroys the jar before Drum can be trapped. Later, when Drum is just about to kill Tien, Goku arrives, and flies at Drum at high speed and kicks him in his skull, temporarily stunning him. Drum regains consciousness and attempts to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku that he should run, but Goku senses Drum's energy and kills him with another single kick to the head, knocking his eyes out of his sockets in a bloody mess. His body is later accidentally destroyed by King Piccolo during his fight with Goku. Power Due to being born while King Piccolo was in his physical prime, Drum is the strongest known mutated Namekian with a power level of 210. He defeats Tien Shinhan, the strongest human at the time with a power level of 180, with only moderate difficulty, but was killed with one kick by a newly powered up Goku, whose power level was 260 at the time, equal to King Piccolo himself. Techniques *'Your name is Drum' – King Piccolo spits out the egg containing Drum, who hatches and attacks his enemy. Used against Tien Shinhan. *'Rapid Movement' – Drum's primary ability, he moves so fast he appears to be teleporting. *'Risking it all for a friend' – Drum uses this in order to protect his father from Tien's Evil Containment Wave. Drum was the first person seen using this technique in the series. *'Beam Ray' – An electric blast used by Drum's older brother Cymbal. Drum can use the technique in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Video Game Appearances Drum is an enemy in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, and a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Conga, a Mutated Namek fought before Drum, is a palette swap of Drum. Drum appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as one of the strongest bosses and as a playable character, with the additional ability to use the Beam Ray (Cymbal's electric wave technique). His speed is reflected in that it appears that he is teleporting rather than moving. Drum also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (ten S ranks are required to unlock him). His character model makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 during King Piccolo's Blast 2 called "Your name is Drum", where King Piccolo spits out an egg which hatches into Drum, who then attacks the opponent. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Drum is playable and also appears as a stage boss in Quest Mode. His single playable card Terror's Descent Drum can be Z-Awakened from a R rarity card to a SR rarity card. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † *English: **Funimation dub: Bob Carter **Blue Water dub: Dave Pettitt *Latin American dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese dub: António Semedo † *Brazilian Portuguese dub: 'Renato Márcio '(DPN dub), 'Ivo Roberto '(Álamo redub) Battles ;Dragon Ball *Drum vs. Tien Shinhan *Drum vs. Goku Trivia *Like his siblings, Drum's name is a pun of a musical instrument: the drum. *Drum was born wearing pants. *Drum and Tambourine are among the few of King Piccolo's spawn who bear any resemblance to ordinary Namekians. There are similarities between Drum and a Warrior-type Namekian who attacks Frieza. *Drum is strangely the first Namekian portrayed with purple blood. In the anime, there is a scene where Tien Shinhan punches him in the face and blood comes out of his apparent nose. *Drum is the only one of King Piccolo's sons (besides Piano, who never fights) to not use any ki attacks outside of video games. *Drum and Piano are the only known mutated Namekians without wings. Gallery See also *Drum (Collectibles) Site Navigation es:Drum Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Nameks Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased